Incipient Admirers
by Tsusuko
Summary: Arthur was a dull and normal man who did nothing more but stay at home all day. On his way to visit his friend, Francis, in Paris, he meets a stranger on the train named Alfred Jones. His standard life would have to change for the better or for the worse as he seeks out to get the man he wants and grow as an adult, leaving his cozy and carefree life for someone far from ordinary.


((***Summary: **Arthur's a simple man who doesn't like to leave his home who's visiting his friend for the holidays, and meets a stranger named Alfred, who he starts to fall hopelessly in love with. This trip helps him learn how to grow as a person and accept his feelings towards Alfred while facing some challenges and running into obstacles along the way. Because of Alfred and his sudden rapport, Arthur's goal is to make Alfred his own. Will he succeed or fail? Or will it be too much for Arthur in the end?

***Warning(s): **Mature scenes in later chapters

***Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. All credit for the characters goes to the original creator, Hidekazu Himaruya.

New story! And, it's in the spirit of the holiday season. I've been wanting to do a UsUk fanfic because I can't leave this pairing alone. I just like these two dorks a lot. I also wanted to try something simple and maybe alter my writing style a little to practice, so let's see how it goes. Enjoy!))

* * *

In the reminiscing of his past late December, Arthur rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet and he began to remind himself of how he was like, or rather, what he used to be like; he was never one to get out much. He was the quiet sort, one who would sit on his sofa, inside of his cozy, comfortable flat, snuggle up in a blanket with a good book, and have a cup of tea until the sun went down. After he had graduated, completing his school life permanently, he didn't find much else to do, settling down to live an easy but meaningless existence. He bought a nice, 2 bedroom flat, got a job, and the rest is history. Most of the time while he was at home, all he did was watch Doctor Who, read, of course, and occasionally crochet an item or two. There were also the necessary tasks, such as cooking (although, he was never very good at it, so he either ordered food or let Francis cook most of the time) cleaning and, well, the usual. The only time Arthur leaves his humble abode, as he calls it, is when he works and when he goes to visit friends or relatives, and even after all of the time that's passed, he always feels uncomfortable doing that. When he wanted to see friends, he would usually just invite them over. Not to get Arthur wrong, he's not a coward and he most certainly isn't afraid of the outside world. A little shy, possibly. He's always had a bit of social anxiety, he can admit, but he was more than capable of leaving the flat and go elsewhere to socialize or do things most adults, or growing adults, usually do. Yet, he never felt a need for it. He wasn't that type of person. He wouldn't fit in at parties, social events, or anything remotely close to that. And that's just the way it was. Francis always teased him about it. Especially during this time of year, Arthur wouldn't dare set foot outside of the place he called home. He could tolerate the cold weather, but he knew that Christmas was near. And that either meant shopping, celebrations, or traveling somewhere else for the holidays. Before this, he couldn't be able to stand the fact he'd have to leave! He was happy the last one wasn't much of an issue for him, as his mother and father lived in England and not very far from Arthur (but he didn't like having to go to their home, either.) Why did Arthur have this undivided affection towards his flat that prevents him from going anywhere? Well, it was his safe haven. He was free there. He liked staying at home, being away from everything and everyone. He remembered the days as a hormonal teenage boy where he was always cooped up inside of a classroom for what seemed like eternity, struggling to finish assignments. It seemed that during this time he could never get enough sleep when he had too much homework to do or when there was a test the following day he had to study for that he knew he would fail. He had to stay up hours upon hours, late at night just to get things done. Another thing was that people at his school were never very understanding, forgiving, or sweet at all to one another. More like cold, calculating and cunning. Thugs and degenerates. They'd do anything to terrorize or take advantage of the weak and the helpless. Arthur would know, he was in that position. He really didn't like school or his "peers." He just wanted to escape the stressful penitentiary that he was put in. The later years, those where he was in college, were a bit kinder to him, but Arthur didn't feel any better. The classes and work wasn't all that bothered him. The only good thing he could point out was Francis and some of the other close friends he managed to make during those years. You would think that would give him all the more reason to go out more, but he likes staying inside to relax and ease his troubles and to stay away from people like that, so he didn't have to constantly have to be reminded of how awful this world could be. People like them. He's wanted to live the care free life ever since he earned his ticket out of school. And so far, he's enjoyed relaxing at home for a good 4 years now.

But it was time to get out now, be more adventurous and daring. This is where Arthur's story began. Sure, all he was doing was going to Paris to visit Francis and his family for Christmas, but it's more than be could ever hope to do. More than he could ever set his mind to. Francis was surprised he agreed to it, and Arthur was a little surprised at himself, as well, but Arthur was very proud of himself for taking the chance. Arthur chuckled to himself. So much for starting off simple, like going out to a movie alone or something. Arthur didn't mind it too much, however. It's the only thing he'd be doing at that moment that could be considered "brave." He's taking a leap into the world. This could be good for him, he knew. By the time he returns, he'd already be thinking making plans to be more active. He didn't know what he would do, but he'd figure it out. He's glad Francis talked him into this. Francis has always been Arthur's closest friend. They shared the same dorm in college, and he's been there for him for as long as Arthur could remember. He knew he could trust him enough and he was safe around him, so going to his place for the winter was going to be good. Fun, maybe. He's wondered if France was as an exotic and beautiful a place as Francis said it was, and in the winter, too. The flamboyant Frenchman was always so dramatic towards everything. He could almost hear his exaggerated laughter ringing in his ears. Arthur stood in the waiting area, practically bouncing with joy where he stood, more than ready to aboard the train. Soon enough, it pulled up and slowed to a halt. Once it was to a complete stop, the doors opened. It was finally ready for people to board. Arthur held his only bag close to his chest and he shot one last glance behind him, as if he could see his home waiting for him through the large crowd. He faced forward with hopeful eyes and stepped inside the train. He found his seat and set his bag on the floor, situating himself in his chair, the one closest to the window. He looked around to the others boarding the train and the ones already inside of the train, young men and women, families and old citizens alike, and back to the clear, transparent train window with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Honestly, Arthur didn't want anyone to sit next to him. It may seem rude but he fears that if anyone sat next to him that he would be forced to sit without someone he didn't like or was obnoxious for the entire trip. He also didn't want to be bothered with conversation or be stuck in any awkward situation with the person sitting next to him. He could always ignore them, but that would be rude. He used to have similar problems like this when he was at school. Not that anyone paid him much attention, anyway. He'd just have to hope for the best.

Then, he saw him. Tall, muscular, and tan. He was very fit and possibly athletic. His blonde, amber bangs fell over his toned face, swinging slightly to the side and moving right in front of his deep, crystal, baby blue eyes that were visible behind his glasses.

And he was coming this way.

Arthur blushed madly and immediately crossed his legs as he turned away, finding interest in whatever it was he was looking at through the window. He didn't see Arthur staring, did he? He didn't want to be caught staring at a stranger. The man who was walking over, the tall blonde, seemed to be coming closer and closer in Arthur's peripheral vision, until he was finally sitting in the empty seat next to Arthur. Arthur resumed starting at the stodgy clear glass window, and away from the handsome stranger. Glancing back at him, he noticed he was carrying more belongings and valuables that Arthur was, which made him feel like Arthur packed too lightly for this trip. He watched as the man shuffled through his bags and forced them into the spaces where the items should be kept, and where they did not disturb him. The blonde looked down at him, making direct eye contact, and had he not been standing up at the moment, Arthur would have felt like it would have been appropriate to look away again. He sat down, eyes still locked on the Englishman, and gave him a warm smile.

Arthur just forced a small smile and gave the man a nod of the head before paying attention to the window yet again. The man leaned forward and tried to catch Arthur's glance, but Arthur wouldn't budge to look back at him again.

"Uh, hi. My name's Alfred."

Arthur shifted in his seat, wishing he would just stop talking and looking at him. It was making him uneasy, and what was making him more uneasy was the fact that he didn't know what was making him feel so out of it. He hasn't acted like this before. Hopefully he didn't have any further intentions than just being friendly. Though, it was a little more pushy than friendly, if you asked him. Arthur just hummed shakily, still not looking at him. Arthur noticed the man, Alfred, had a distinct tone in his voice, or rather, an accent to him that seemed awfully familiar. He stopped looking at the window and turned in the chair, finally looking at Alfred. The tan skin, sun-kissed blonde hair, blue eyes and that familiar accent...he was American. 'He must be another American tourist,' Arthur concluded. He shrugged and focused his gaze upon the ground. Just what was that surge of warmth he felt in his chest when he stepped in the train? It was though his heart began to flutter, the speed of the beating increasingly rapidly when Alfred took a step closer to him. He didn't understand it at all. The aching stubbornness in his chest continued to alter with every breath.

"Sorry, am I bothering you? I didn't mean to..." Alfred chuckled nervously and scratched his head. 'How sheepish,' Arthur thought. He smiled again, a genuine smile, and shook his head.

"No, um...it's quite alright. You aren't bothering me." It wasn't truthful, precisely. Alfred was bothering the fabrications of his heart and messing with his feelings...somehow. But he wasn't bothering him directly. If that made any sense.

"Oh. That's good!" He replied with a sigh, relieved.

Yet, Alfred seemed different from other Americans who usually roamed here and pass through the streets every now and then. Alfred was wearing large, brown bomber jacket and under the jacket seemed to be a blue long-sleeved shirt with a small rectangular emblem off to the side right side, with a pair of simple blue jeans. As he kept looking, he noticed it was actually a flag, not small but actually larger than he imagined. The American flag. Yes, Alfred seemed patriotic, in a sense, though that was usually the case with most Americans. Or he suspected it was that way, since the Americans dressed in about the same way, if not, more "patriotically" than Alfred. Arthur supposed that didn't really set him apart from the others, so he brushed the thought aside and left it away to be disregarded. If not the patriotism, then what was the difference? The hair? Well, not every American had blonde hair, but there happened to be a lot of them that did here in England. The eyes, he knew, weren't as rare in America than they were in some other countries. Arthur didn't know how rare they were here. Though, they can have darker eyes, too. Despite that, he thought Alfred's clear blues were sort of unique in their own way and that he honestly never saw many people with blue eyes. But that wasn't the difference. Alfred looked to be young, maybe about Arthur's age, and he seemed the type to be very popular and very friendly, getting along with everyone he meets. Arthur didn't think he was self-centered or annoying, but he didn't know whether or not that would change throughout this trip. A pretty boy, like those in those clique American highschool drama flicks, not that Arthur watched any of them. He's only ever heard of them, so he couldn't accurately compare him to a dreamy highschool boy in a movie. Maybe that was what set him apart from the other American men? Arthur didn't know for sure, but it was _something_. And even if he didn't figure it out, he knew it was still there.

Alfred's eyes were set on Arthur as Arthur stared at Alfred with a blank, lifeless look, still deep in concentration. Alfred leaned forward in his chair, closer to Arthur, and waved his hand in front of his face to snap him out of his trance. "Um, hey...you alright?"

Arthur shook his head and sat up straight, dazed. He looked at Alfred and found him smiling again."You seemed really...focused for a second there."

Arthur blushed again and looked down at the floor. "Oh, I was just...thinking about something. I think I just spaced out."

Alfred nodded. "I get what you mean, it happens to me all the time. I mean, when I'm thinking about something. I-It doesn't happen all the time because I'm an air-head or anything! And, uh, I wasn't implying that you were an airhead, either!" He said with urgency as he pushed his glasses up and furrowed his brows with a sense discomfort, like he just said something that he didn't mean to say.

Arthur just nodded his head back at him, biting his lip to keep from snickering. It was funny, a litle cute even, that Alfred lost his cool so easily. Arthur understood what he meant by that, he didn't misinterpret it. "Yes, I see what you mean." Alfred sighed again and looked at Arthur with interest, putting his arm on the arm rest and getting cozy in the chair. Arthur should be doing the same, too, he figured. He was going to be here for a while.

"So, what's your name?" Alfred asked. "I mean, I told you mine. I'd like to know yours."

Arthur's brows arched with surprise. That's right! He never even told him his name. "Arthur. My name is Arthur." He sat back in the chair and put his elbow in his own arm rest, knuckle under his chin. He found Alfred to be particularly...fascinating. He didn't know why, but he did. Maybe they would get along.

"Arthur..." He repeated. "Nice to meet you, Arthur."

"Nice to meet you, too, Alfred."

Alfred grinned, showing off and flashing his surprisingly pearly white teeth. He seemed so appealing that it was like he was an actor, one who would play big roles in a movie. Maybe he was well-known and Arthur just didn't know it. That could always be a possibility. As well as getting relaxed, Arthur figured he'd make the best of this train ride by getting more acquainted with Alfred.

"Well, Alfred...did you come here to visit?"

Alfred crossed his arms. "Yep! I've always wanted to come to England. Everyone thinks it's this cloudy and dreary place, but I think it's really pretty! Especially when it snows."

Arthur smiled, sharing the same opinion of England as Alfred. "I think so, too."

"You live here, right, Arthur?" Alfred questioned."I do. I've lived here since I was a baby. To be honest, I've never been anywhere else but here."

Alfred gasped in surprise with his big blue eyes wide and leaned forward even more in his chair, completely astonished. "You mean...you've never been outside of England?"

Arthur shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, but it's so much fun to visit other countries!" He beamed. "You can see the different sights, meet different people, and best of all, try different foods!" The last line seemed most enthusiastic out of the others. Alfred smacked his lips and rubbed his stomach, smiling and humming. Arthur thought he must have liked, or loved, food a lot. But he had a point. Visiting new places could be exciting.

"You like to visit other countries, then?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah! In fact, that's why I'm going to France right now. You see, I'm traveling around the world!"

"Traveling...around the world..?" Arthur marveled. That set of a spark in his mind, and a passion in his heart that made him want to venture on an adventure, or a quest, if you will, like Alfred. A voyage around the world. Maybe Alfred knew what that would be like since he has experience with traveling.

"That's right. And I've been enjoying it for a while now."

"Can I come with you?" Arthur pleaded impulsively.

"Huh?" Alfred laughed. "Come with me?"

Arthur's own eyes widened and he blushed again, shaking his head. "Oh, no! N-No, that's not what I...nevermind." He covered his face in shame, knowing he just blurted that out without thinking. Alfred wouldn't take Arthur with him, he just met him. It was odd enough to say that aloud. He just hopes Alfred doesn't think he's too weird.

"Well...okay, Arthur." Alfred kept that warm, kind smile the entire time, and Arthur couldn't help but feel happier when he saw it. It was radiant, he thought. And he could even admit that it was one of the features he liked about Alfred. His smile and his eyes. He actually didn't feel that uncomfortable around him anymore, which was the opposite of how he expected to feel around others. Perhaps, he wasn't convinced yet, but perhaps people weren't so bad to be around. At least, Alfred was a good person. It was possible that maybe that was all that mattered. But he couldn't be sure yet.

(***)

To pass the remaining hours, Arthur and Alfred talked over different topics, and grew to know more and more about each other. Before he knew it, he was laughing and playing games with Alfred on the train, things he'd be too self-conscious about to do in public. Surprisingly, Arthur was having fun on the train ride, and he hoped Alfred felt the same.

"And that's when I told her," Alfred said, reciting a story. "that's not a flag, those are my boxers."

Arthur's face was glowing red and he was laughing so hard that no sound came out of his throat as his head was bobbed down, close to his knees. He was hugging his stomach with his arms and trying to catch his breath. Eventually, he came up for air and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Oh, Alfred...you are such a laugh. I can hardly breathe."

Alfred was laughing, too. "Ha, thanks. I like telling that story a lot."

Arthur sighed happily and settled back into the chair and the soft, cushy seat. "I haven't laughed that hard in...well, who needs specifics?"

"Hmm...you're an interesting guy, Arthur." Alfred said. "I like talking to you, and you're a pretty great listener. Besides..." He hit Arthur softly on the shoulder with his fist playfully. "I like listening to that British accent of yours you speak."

Arthur's cheeks flushed pink and he swore he almost giggled. "Oh, stop...you're crazy."

"No, you are."

Arthur rolled his eyes and covered his cheek with his hand unintentionally, knowing this could go on forever if he continued. "Whatever, Jones." He had already figured out Alfred's last name during the talks they had earlier. His full name was Alfred F. Jones. Not that he knew what the "F" stood for.

"Whatever, Kirkland." Alfred said with a smirk.

Arthur looked out of the window for a second before slowing coming to a realization. Once this train stop and they both reach their destinations, and as soon as Alfred walks through those doors, he'd never get to see him again. Not unless he did something about it.

"All joking aside, Alfred..." He began. "Can I ask you something?"

Alfred looked over curiously and gave him a nod. "Sure."

He folded his arms and squirmed around as he was sitting, embarrassed. He didn't think he could bring himself to do it, Alfred would laugh at him. What if he didn't want to hang out with Arthur after this? Was it all a facade? Was Alfred only pretending to be nice to him? Did he feel sorry for him? Arthur was always the type to be extremely insecure. He was probably just assuming the worst and generating thing that aren't even true. But what did he know? He could see Alfred's curiosity grew when his brows lowered and he cocked his head to the side.

"When can I see you again?"

Alfred smiled wide and pushed his glasses up (for about the 50th time now) and he put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "You can see me anytime you want, Artie! Since you're going to be staying in Paris, too, I think it'll be easier to keep in touch. Here. I'll give you my number." He rummaged through his large duffel bag and wrote something on a slip of paper. He handed the slip to Arthur as he closed the bag. Arthur examined the number carefully, and read it once, and one more time to make sure. He felt obligated to memorize the number just in case he lost it the paper.

"Thank you, Alfred..."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You looked like you were a little afraid to ask...what did you think I would say?"

Arthur swallowed and looked to his feet "U-Um..."

Alfred chuckled and gave a pat to Arthur's small back. "Dude, don't think that I was just gonna reject you. I'm not like that...I really did enjoy our time together."

Arthur gave a little smile with his head still facing down but his eyes looking up at Alfred. "Thanks again..."

"No problem." Alfred replied.

The train began to slow down, making a brief hissing noise as it pulled into the station. The ride was over. With that cue, Alfred stood up and got all of his bags, waving to Arthur. "I should get going now. See ya, Arthur! I mean, _au revoir!_" He said with what Arthur believes was perfect French annunciation. He made "peace" sign and laughed heartily, grinning from ear to ear as he turned to the crowd and went running straight out of the train, reckless and excited.

"Cheerful as always." He said to thought about wanting to stay with Alfred as he picked up his single bag and walked calmly to the double doors, slowly making his wait to the exit. Moreover, he thought about Alfred. He thought about the American "Cowboy Casanova," as Alfred proclaimed, and his deep baby blues. Not only that, but his ability to light up any room he stepped into. If he was to travel anywhere with someone and have a good time all at once, he figured he would take Alfred. After all of this, however, he's yet to figure out or understand what this infatuation was for Alfred, or what that feeling, that sensation in his heart was when he took a look at him. What could he call it? Could he call it friendship or yearning? Or possibly, something else? Arthur's never felt this way over anyone before, let alone a man. He's heard of love at first sight, but that couldn't be it at all. He wasn't in _love_ with Alfred, was he? No. He just liked his cheery disposition. That was it...right? He finally stepped through the doors and out of the train, and scanned his surroundings once he stuffed the slip of paper in his pocket and smiled.

This was the start of a new beginning

* * *

End of Chapter 1 TBC


End file.
